<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>После пятого октября by СнЭговик (MirindaSnow)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161626">После пятого октября</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirindaSnow/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BD%D0%AD%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BA'>СнЭговик (MirindaSnow)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ДжессиЯсу [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Missing Scene, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirindaSnow/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BD%D0%AD%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока приближалось собрание семьи Уширомия, Джессика ждала чего-то ещё...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ushiromiya Jessica/Kanon, Yasuda Sayo/Ushiromiya Jessica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ДжессиЯсу [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>После пятого октября</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Посвящение:</b><br/>Всем, кто прочитает.</p><p><b>Публикация на других ресурсах:</b><br/>Уточнять у автора/переводчика</p><p>  <b>Также опубликовано:</b><br/><a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/8574427">На Книге Фанфиков</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Все были так заняты подготовкой к семейному собранию, но даже при этом Джессике удалось подозвать Шанон во время перерыва, чтобы немного поговорить. Её глаза горели от нетерпения, пальцы тепло обхватывали руку Шанон, чтобы скорее вытащить из давящего потока рабочих будней. Должно быть, это последняя возможность мирно поболтать с подружкой в своей комнате. Мирно только в глазах ни о чём не подозревающей Джессики — потому что Ясуда Саё уже погрузилась в свои собственные планы на те самые важные два дня. Разве вышло бы у неё воспринимать эту беседу так же, как и любую другую, не омрачённую тенью грядущего?</p><p>      На самом деле, она уже давно не могла беззаботно вести разговоры с Джессикой, не задумываясь о неправильности происходящего. С тех пор, как в них зазвучало имя, которое Саё когда-то взяла, чтобы начать новую жизнь, — не для того, чтобы Джессика взволнованно и мило произносила: «Канон-кун!». Впрочем, она больше не говорила о нём так восторженно. Саё не хотела вспоминать, что сделала с ней ради этого… Но скоро любой боли придёт конец.</p><p>      Сколько бы всего не поменялось, Шанон в любой момент была готова продемонстрировать сияющую улыбку. Так Джессика могла непринуждённо рассказывать ей о вещицах, которые имеют значение, пока ты ещё видишь перед собой бескрайнее будущее. У неё и правда оставался хотя бы небольшой шанс жить дальше, но всё равно без Саё в любой её версии. Пусть тогда и в этот последний раз Джессика будет спокойна: Шанон внимательно её выслушает и поддержит.</p><p>      Отчего же Джессика сменила уверенную и расслабленную позу и опустила взор?</p><p>      — Кстати, я хотела спросить… Всё-таки, раз у Канона-куна день рождения скоро…</p><p>      Когда Саё разобрала эти тихие, как будто смятые слова, она словно проснулась оттого, что её окатили холодной водой.</p><p>      — Конечно, госпожа? — ответила она с отработанным добродушием. В голове тем временем крутились даты и дни недели. Ведь сама же — по сути, достаточно честно — сказала, что Канон появился на свет в начале октября, и Джессика поздравляла его после семейных собраний, как и остальных слуг в их дни рождения… Да, было бы странно, если бы она делала для него исключение. И Саё не вспомнила, как близко был этот день…</p><p>      Если после пятого октября для неё ничего не существовало, то почему она должна была вспоминать?</p><p>      — Тогда… Я же могу ему что-то подарить? — Джессика зачем-то улыбнулась, хотя улыбка только ещё сильнее выдавала её напряжение. Потом снова отвела взгляд и надула губы. — В смысле, это же не будет слишком неловко… после…</p><p>      В подобные моменты она выглядела и звучала очень забавно — это Саё отмечала даже при том, что до смеха здесь было настолько далеко, насколько возможно.</p><p>      — Нет, всё будет хорошо! — произнесла она торопливо. — Ну что же вы так?</p><p>      — Я что, глупость сказала? — вскинулась Джессика. Саё едва слышно вздохнула: разговор шёл как обычно.</p><p>      Только уверившись, что посоветоваться с Шанон было абсолютно нормально, Джессика усмехнулась самой себе — так, как могла ещё до ужасного разговора в розарии…</p><p> </p><p>      Значит, не разучилась так улыбаться.</p><p>      Саё уже чувствовала, как сердится на себя за то, что задумывается о её словах и об этой улыбке, и всё-таки они до сих пор приятно задевали что-то в сердце. Она даже попробовала представить, о чём могла мечтать Джессика, смотря в будущее с надеждой… но оттого только больше возненавидела свою жизнь, в которой надежды не было.</p><p>      Саё оставалось дописать последнюю историю о кровавых событиях на Роккендзиме, и её не оторвали бы от этого никакие мысли о подарках, которые она никогда не получит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>